Through His Eyes
by LikeTheStars
Summary: "Because throguh his eyes, she would always be Jez, no matter what she is, she will always be the best thing that happened to him."Huntress in Morgead's perspective. R
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, thanks for clicking and giving this story a chance :D Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World. The plot and characters all belong to L.J Smith. I'm just messing around here…And that goes for every chapter later on too.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Morgead was trying to keep himself from rolling his eyes and dying of their gang leader's endless rants.

Of course, he _was _the gang leader, until she beat him in a fight three days ago and took over the leadership. And he regretted so much at loosing that fight.

They were at Muir Woods, a place where no humans ever dare to approach at night because of its strange, dense darkness, and the occasional howls of beasts, hoots of owls. To them, this place was heaven. Yes, it was ironic that wood kills vampires, but that's what made this place so challenging. It was their favourite place to hunt. And tonight, was another hunt as usual. What's different is that, the hunt's idea was hers.

"It's simple," Jez Redfern said casually, "You run. We chase. If we catch you, you'll die. We'll give you three minutes head start."

Jez Redfern, the current gang leader, was standing proudly in front of the gang, hands on hip facing the other gang. Her back was on them, her red flaming hair blown slightly by the wind. In front of them, the leader of the six vermin gang of skinheads—_pathetic_, he thought—was staring at her, trying to consume his fear, but failing in vain. Jez sensed it too, and, though her back was to him, Morgead could sense her smile—one of those brilliant Jez-like smiles.

"Pick a weapon," Jez said condescendingly, "Hey, take _more_ than one. Take as many as you want. My treat."

Thistle stifled a laugh—which was immediately stopped by a sharp gesture by Jez.

The leader of the skinhead darted forward to pick a weapon. Morgead couldn't help but stare at him in disgust. The skinhead picked one of the guns and pointed it at Jez, his arms slightly shaking. Jez threw her head back and laughed, just as Morgead had expected her to.

This hunt was totally Jez's idea. Of course, she was always the one with a deformed mind and weird ideas. She wanted the vermins to have their own weapons, as if a real, fair fight between two gangs, and have them in a place like Muir Woods. And because of this stupid _hunt_, they went all over the city to find _guns_. Please. Morgead didn't exactly see the _fun_ in all this, but Jez somehow managed to get them all agree on it. Yes, that was Jez—Hot-headed, conceited, _extremely_ stubborn and _stupid_ with her twisted sense of humour.

The skindhead vermin was firing at Jez now, but she moved with ease, dodging at the last moment before the bullet hit—showing off.

One of the bullets managed to pass through her left arm. Jez, discovering the hole it had punctures through her jacket, lost her smile and advanced on the skinhead.

"Do you know how much leather cost? Do you know how much a North Beach jacket costs?" Jez said in an extremely irritated, angry voice. The skinhead flinched, hyperventilating .For a millisecond, Morgead actually felt sorry for him. This is Jez, after all. The fierce, frightenly beautiful huntress.

Then the skinhead started firing again. Morgead wasn't even bothered to watch as Jez seized his jacket and lifted him off his feet threateningly, and threw him.

Then there were more bullets firing from the skinheads, and Jez, again, was dodging the way she did before.

Morgead was really annoyed now. These skinheads don't even have enough brain to know that, when there's a gang of vampires who have the strength to twist your head off without even thinking_, you run_. The game's not a game if no one's running.

He sent a thought to her, exasperated. _Can we go after them now? Or do you want to show off some more?_

Jez, acknowledging his presence the first time, turned to him in the midlist of the bullet-firing, and shouted back, "I told them three minutes! You want me to break my words?"

Bullets were still whizzing around them. Jez, still snarling at him, forgot to keep track of bullets as one flew directly toward her.

Without even thinking, Morgead launched forward and knocked Jez backwards. He landed on top of her as the bullet whizzed above them and hit a tree. _Idiot. _He thought. Not that the bullet would've seriously wounded her, but he knew if she did get hit, she'd start getting furious and angry. Judging from the fact that she already got a hole on her jacket. Not that he wanted to _protect_ her or something. Morgead just wanted to get the hunt done, instead of watching those stupid skinheads shooting useless bullets at them and watching Jez shout. Complete waste of time.

He could see it in her eyes that she was infuriated.

"But…they're…not…running," He said slowly, as if talking to a three-year-old, "In case you hadn't noticed." He added, glaring down at her furious silver-blue eyes, as it always have been.

Jez kicked him off, and he could tell she was appalled at herself, as well as being furious with him. "This is _my _game." She yelled obstinately, "_I_ thought of it. We play it my way!"

The skinheads were finally starting to realize that running is a much more efficient way to survive than shooting bullets, and were scrambling away. Morgead doesn't know if he's more annoyed at Jez or the skinheads, both being stupid and Jez's unyielding as ever.

"Okay, now!"Jez announced to the gang, "But the leader's mine."

A chorus of shouts and hunting calls came from the rest of the gang. Val dashed off first, yelling loudly, followed by Thistle and Raven, Pierce at last.

Morgead stood and watched Jez standing there for a moment. The incandescent moonlight lit the place where Jez was standing, her red hair tumbling down her shoulders and down her back. There was just the two of them left in the clearing, and it was…peaceful. If it weren't for him knowing Jez so well, the image would've looked like some medieval princess standing in the moonlight, long hair, slight grace…

The image was broken when she ran off, jumped, and grabbed a single tree branch, swinging herself forward. Without a single glancing back, she took off in the direction where the skinhead leader had gone.

And this, is what he always meant by Jez ruining things. Being hot-headed, stubborn all the time. He shook his head in disgust, and took off in an opposite direction where she had.

He was just finishing off with the first skinhead when Jez sent out the telepathic call.

_Everybody! This is Jez. Come to me, right now! Drop what you're doing and come!_

No one else had the power except him and Jez to send telepathic thoughts across such distance. They'd been training to master this power for years together. And this call was almost a scream. There was an urgent desperation in the call he'd never heard from her before. Instantly he replied back.

_What's wrong?_

She hesitated. _I'll explain later, I just found out—that it's not safe to feed here. _Then she cut the link short. Morgead knew she wasn't telling the complete truth, but he did as she told.

When he'd gotten back to the clearing, he saw the agitation on her face, and even a sense of…fear. Jez was never like this. Not even when they were little. One thing Jez never shows is fear. But when she saw him and the rest of the gang arriving, she composed herself and said coolly, "It's not safe to hunt here."

"Aww, I haven't even had my third!" Val complained loudly.

Jez rolled her eyes, "We'll plan another one tomorrow. Hunt's over." She announced.

Val continued to complain loudly to Raven and Thistle, while Pierce regarded him with cool eyes. Jez was staring off into a distance, her expression impassive.

_Are you okay?_ Morgead asked telepathically.

She turned and looked at him. He could tell something was on her mind. There was a moment, he could've sworn, and that she wanted to tell him something. But she didn't.

With annoyance she replied, like she would've_, Of course I am. I just need to talk to Uncle Bracken about something. See you tomorrow. _

She turned and walked out of the woods. So Morgead assumed that it must be one of her weird mood-swings—sometimes furious, sometimes paranoid, and now back to normal. He knew Jez.

What he didn't know, was that night was the last time he ever saw Jez Redfern the huntress.

**

* * *

A/N: You may or may not know I have another story on Jez&Morgead **_**No Matter What**_**, which is a series of one-shot about Jez&Morgead's childhood. And in NMW, I wanted to include chapters of Morgead without Jez (And I've wanted to do that since I started fanfic) But I figured it wouldn't fit in NMW, so I thought, 'Heck, why don't I just do all of **_**Huntress**_** in Morgead's POV?" I know the title was sorta lame, but I hope it wasn't too bad:p Leave a reviewwww**


	2. Chapter 2

**Night World © L.J Smith **

* * *

"Well, _I_ can't imagine what's _keeping_ her from attending the gang meeting."

"Where the hell _is_ she?"

"Maybe she's late."

"I don't think so."

"C'mon, she's the gang leader, why wouldn't she be here! Maybe she did it on purpose."

"You mean pulling a prank on us?"

"Sure, we did it before."

"Has anyone seen her after the hunt last Thursday?" Morgead said calmly yet demanding after listening to the rest of the gang's quarrelsome.

"Well." Val scratched his head, "Don't think so."

"No, I haven't seen her." Raven said with equal calmness as the demander of the question.

"How," Thistle complained, "are we suppose to have a meeting without the gang leader?"

"That's what we'll find out, then." Pierce said.

The gang fell into silence—even Val. Evening sunlight spilled through the only window in Morgead's room as the sun set. Little dust particles floated in the beams of orange sunlight, which lowered slowly minute by minute as day slipped away and night effulged the land. Morgead had his arms crossed against his chest; his back leaned against the wall. He hasn't seen Jez in five days. He figured she was up to something, planning another weird hunt or something. He didn't expect her to bail on the gang meeting—she never did that before. And she wouldn't do that right after she became gang leader, he knew. He scowled as he caught site of Jez's snake wood fighting stick leaning against the pale green wall she left at his room a few weeks back then.

"I don't think she would bail on us." Raven said, breaking the silence.

"You mean she might be hurt?" Thistle asked worriedly.

"Why would she just—disappear?"

"I don't know." Thistle said quietly, biting her lips. "But this is Jez. Jez wouldn't get _hurt_."

Morgead snorted at Thistle's remark.

"Naw, that girl's the leader; she's just probably doing some joke on us, and get you guys worried." Val laughed loudly, waving his hand dismissively, "Right?"

The rest of the gang stared at Val.

"Possibly." Pierce shrugged. "In that case, we should just have the meeting without her."

"No, we can't have the meeting without a gang leader." Thistle raised her girly voice.

"We have our second." Raven said. Her midnight blue eyes were calm, and she gestured Morgead.

Morgead, who was quiet all the while, while the gang was arguing, had a lot going through his mind. Confusion, mostly. He and Jez founded this gang together, she wouldn't leave it. She shouldn't. But this was so unusual of her—she was always punctual for gang meetings. And nobody's seen her after the hunt, which she called off abruptly after planning it for so long. Deep in his guts he knew something was wrong. He saw the expression on her face when they were in the woods. Yet, another part of him was telling himself over and over that—maybe Val was right, maybe she did all this on purpose to get them all worried, then laugh in their face for ever falling for it. You never know.

"I think we all have a point." He said, pacing back and forth. "Thistle's right we can't have the meeting without the leader; Raven and Val has their points. I'm going to call off the meeting, and we're going to start looking for her." He finished, looking at the rest of the gang. "If we do find her, she's going to face the consequences of disappearing on the gang meeting." He added.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan. Let's go!" Val yelled, holding the door open within a second and gesturing for everybody to leave.

Morgead rolled his eyes, then immediately realize that there was no red-hair, silver-blue eyes to exchange glances and eye-rolling about Val.

_She's so going to be dead when we find her._

* * *

"Jez—Jez come on—we know you're out there!"

"Jez—"

"Jez—"

"You afraid we're gonna beat you when we find you? Come on!"

"She wants a game, we're playing it with her."

"Try searching for her Power signal. Can't miss that."

Morgead and the gang ran wild around the streets, searching for Jez. Val was shouting with impatience, and the rest of the gang was laughing it off. It must be a joke she's pulling on them. And if she thinks it's working, they're gonna prove it wrong. If this was some new trick she's pulling off, she's damn good at it—hours passed by as the gang tried to find her.

"Ok, Jez, this isn't funny." Thistle mumbled.

"Yeah Jez, this isn't funny." Val repeated with impatience, only he said it in a voice loud enough for the whole city to hear.

"Still no signs of her Power signatures?" Raven asked.

"No—either she's hiding something to cover it, or she's not in this area anymore." Morgead answered, his stomach sinking. He's got a bad feeling about this.

"What, she's going international?" Val shouted. "Come on! We've been searching for hours."

"Did you search Muir Woods?" Raven asked.

"I did—no signs of her." Pierce said calmly.

"I can't believe this!" Thistle complained loudly. The five vampire teens were standing in a dark valley in the streets of San Francisco after searching for their gang leasers all night. Morgead was leaning against a wall, arms crossed in front of his chest, his expression stoic. Thistle stood next to him. Val picked up a stone later and threw it against the wall, leaving a sizable dent in the wall. Pierce, quiet as always, regarded the scene with calm eyes, yet he scowled at Val's behaviour. Raven's midnight-blue eye that wasn't covered with her hair for the first time, was filled with genuine worry.

A man in black walked through the valley with quick steps. He turned his head when he caught sight of the gang. Frowning, he turned his head and stared at the little blond girl standing with a bunch of strange gang-like teenagers, confused. The little girl smiled at him blandly, showing her unnaturally sharp teeth. The man shuddered, assuring himself it must be a product of his brain's hallucination. He tugged at his coat nervously and walked on.

"Can we go get him?" Thistle asked a while after the man walked away. "Won't hurt would it? I like that guy."

"No, forget about the man; I think this is serious." Raven said, "We've been searching for her all night."

Silence.

"We can search more?"

"And I've been so confused what we've been doing all night." Morgead rolled his eyes.

"The _sun_'s coming out soon. We still have school." Raven reminded.

"Tonight, then." Morgead said, "Same place."

"This isn't good." Pierce said, "We should figure out what happened with her first."

"Well," Thistle said hesitantly, "so maybe it's…not a game?"

"Okay, what's happening here?" Val said for the first time not using a shouting voice.

"Jez is missing; that's what's happening." Morgead answered briskly for him. "She disappeared without leaving a note days ago. We've been looking for her all night."

"This isn't going anywhere good."

"Jez wouldn't leave the gang."

"She wouldn't." said Morgead firmly. Memories floated his head of how he and Jez found the gang, then running in the streets wild finding gang members, setting gang rules, fighting for leadership…several times. _She wouldn't._

But all was in his head was a fight he had with Jez long time ago, when they were little.

_Him and Jez, wrestling on the floor with their fighting sticks, fighting for the leadership of the newly formed gang,_

"_Morgead—give! I'm going to win and we both know it!" Jez shouted inflammatorily._

"_No—I'll never give the leadership to you." He retorted back, dodging Jez's attack._

"_Yes, you will." She said breathlessly, her red hair was a mess._

"_You'll never be the leader of this gang."_

_Jez threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, believe me, I'll be a much better leader than you are!"_

"_In another galaxy. Galaxy crazy-you-wish." He said, glaring at her. _

"_I swear I will never leave the gang unless I'm _dead_. You can travel to all the galaxies you want, and the leadership will still be mine." She snarled. "And that will never, ever change."_

Jez wouldn't leave the gang. She wouldn't. It was against the gang rules.

"_The gang needs rules." He said._

"_Definitely." She agreed._

"_We should set it up right now."_

"_Fine," She said, "Rule number one: Never listen to Morgead because he's a dumb head."_

_He glared at her, "I mean seriously."_

"—_who hates ice cream." She continued._

"_Number two: I hate you Jezebel." _

"_No, that's not a rule." Jez said smugly, "That's your personal remark, which is so not true; See Rule Number One."_

"_And that's exactly the kind of leader we need!" He said sarcastically._

"_Never leave without noticing or betray the gang." She said , "That's a rule. Now you happy?"_

"_You better not break that rule." He said instead._

"_Never. Uncle Bracken's calling; I better go."_

He was then appalled at himself for getting distracted by those long-ago memories. He shook his head furiously.

"Go to school first." He announced to the gang, "We'll meet at the same place. I think I know a place where we can find out about her."

"You mean like you have her diary?" Val joked.

"No. I mean her uncle's house."

**

* * *

So that's Morgead and the gang. And, nooo, it's not over, this is just Phase one of the whole getting-over-Jez thing for Morgead. Stick around for the next chapter! Which might be posted...around next year... So don't forget to leave a review! Acts as a catalyst for posting new chapters :p  
**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas everybody :D :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Night World © L. J Smith. If I owned Night World, we wouldn't be sitting here wondering when the hell Strange Fate is coming out…Or maybe not  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It's been _weeks_. Weeks, and there's still nothing to be done to find her.

"We've already searched the entire city, and we still can't find her." Val sighed. "The gang is worried, Jez, come back." He spread his arms out dramatically, talking to the sky. Even so, he looked worried. Even scared. And Val never looked worried.

"Then search again." Morgead said briskly.

"Morgead, what use is scavenging the Golden Gate Bridge? Why the hell would she be on the Golden Gate Bridge? And we've searched that area three times already." Val retorted.

"Search it again. You never know." Morgead simply repeated.

"Her _uncle_ doesn't even know where she is." Thistle said softly, her clear blue eyes wide.

"Thistle's right. I don't think this is going to work." Pierce said. "Maybe we should stop for a while. Maybe we should try something else. This is—"

"_I_ _don't care_." Mogead interrupted, "If she's dead, I want a body." He raised his voice. "Search it. Again." He commanded, his dark green eyes glaring at every member.

The gang moved and scattered at his final command, their movements fast and light. Raven stayed at last. Dark hair obscuring one eye, she tilted her head, looking concerned.

"You okay, leader?" She asked casually.

"I'm fine." Morgead answered, his voice devoid of emotions. "But she's not, wherever she is." He added. There was no need to point out who 'she' was.

"She'll be fine. She's not dead, you know, she's Jez." Raven said.

"I'd rather think she's dead." He mumbled, but shuddering inwardly at his own words.

Raven's dark blue eyes studied him for a second. Then, without another word, she left the room to catch up with the others.

Morgead stared after her. Now alone in the penthouse, he started to remember the conversation at Uncle Bracken's.

"_Morgead," Uncle Bracken said as he opened the door, "What brings you here?" He allowed a small smile to be displayed on his face._

"_We were just wondering…" Morgead gestured at the rest of the gang, who were standing behind him, "If you know where Jez is. We couldn't find her for days."_

"_Jez…" The smile vanished, replaced with something sad and lost. "She's gone."_

"_What?" Morgead demanded, "What do you mean, she's gone?"_

_Uncle Bracken shook his head sadly, "I don't know where she is." He said, sounding lost. "She just—disappeared."_

"_And she didn't even tell _you _where she went?" _

"_I'm afraid not. I've tried—but I couldn't." _

"_And you're okay with it?" Morgead demanded, loosing his composure._

"_Morgead. I don't know where she is. I'm sorry." He said, his voice still sorrow, but his statement was final. Giving the gang one last look, he reached out to close the door. His silvery blue eyes—like Jez's— looked right into Morgead's as he spoke. "I'm so sorry." He said softly. And then the door shut. _

In his mind's eyes, he played the scene over and over again as if it was a recording, examining it. There were a few times he suspected of Uncle Bracken hiding something, but those sad eyes gave nothing away. It frustrated him. Surely, there must be something, something that can tell him what the hell happened to her, since his every other attempt failed in vain.

With that thought, he threw opened the door with a little more force than usual, knocking something behind the door over. It hit the floor with a thud. When Morgead saw what it was, it was as if somebody had poured a bucket of cold water over his head, waking him out of his blind rage and frustration.

It was Jez's snakewood stick.

He didn't know how long it's been there, or how it even got there—she must've left it here at once—but the effect was all the same. It felt as if he were both actually remembering her after a long time and realizing her absence for the first time at once. It was horrible.

Because underneath his cold and unmerciful façade, he knew, he was scared. It wasn't driven by hate, but gut-wrenching fear. Fear to face the truth. All those years with Jez, Morgead thought he knew her so well. He knew her moves, her personality, her motives. But this…nothing prepared him for this. Because he also knew that Jez would never go anywhere without telling her Uncle Bracken first. If Uncle Bracken didn't even know where she is, something is wrong.

And here you are, ordering the gang around, abusing your power as the leader because you refuse to believe the simple truth. You idiot.

He just had to make sure. That wasn't too much, right? He's just being—oh, face it, he's just being cowardly. Scared, evasive, pusillanimous. Because the truth is, for over two weeks, the gang's been raiding over the whole city just to find her. Her own uncle confirmed much that she's disappeared. And yet Morgead still won't accept it. He wasn't afraid of facing off a grown vampire twice his size when he was 12. He could kill a man within a blink of an eye if he wanted to. He didn't even flinch when a horde of ghouls tried to attack him. Fit to survive, cold and calculating, he was fearless. Now, to be taken down by this, because of her…oh, the irony.

Not daring to touch the stick, he closed the door silently behind him. He ran a hand through his hair, tousling it. What good is it sending out the gang to find her now? The gang, which he and Jez created. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered an old rule they've set. If a gang member ever betray the gang—such as leaving without an explanation—and if they were ever seen again by a gang member, the gang member has a right to kill the betrayer. He didn't want to think of her as that. Still, day after day he and the gang continue the search for her. They've delayed meetings and hunts and cancelled the late night partying, instead they were scavenging all over the city to find her. He didn't know what to do.

_All right. This is Morgead._ He sent out the telepathic call to the gang members after a moment of hesitation. _Listen—stop the search. Pierce was right. This won't work._

Without bothering to hear the gang's reaction, he snapped the connection off.

He stared at the crack in the wall opposite of him. An old childhood memory surfaced in his mind. Him, staring incredulously at a young Jez as she went on about how the crack might open one day and lead them to an unknown world. In his memory, the crack was much bigger. The walls have been repainted since then, but the crack still remained visible. He shifted his gaze to the end of the hallway, and another memory cam into his mind. Him and Jez, slightly older, running up the staircases, excited at the idea of their own gang. And then all the little things seemed to come in focus, each reminding him a little bit of Jez. The door she used to bang on every morning. A dent in the wall she made while trying to challenge him in the hall. The strange light from the light bulb overhead that used to cast an eerie glow on her red hair…until she broke it. It was Jez everywhere.

If you're going to be all sappy, might as well do it all the way thorough, he thought as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

Muir Woods. The gang came here a lot, for hunts, practices, or sometimes just for fun. It was Jez's personal favourite. He remembered in the old times, when she wasn't being unreasonable, she went on about the beauty of wood at night, how it was an entirely different world in the woods and the mystical feeling that shrouds around it. It was the last place he saw her before she disappeared.

Staring into the woods, Morgead imagined seeing the ghost of a shadow with the flash of red flames trailing behind. A part of him wished that maybe, just maybe, he'd find her somewhere hidden in the woods, laughing and ridiculing him for being so dumb. The old Jez.

But there was only silence. Muir Woods without Jez is empty.

He leaned against a tree and yanked a low tree branch off. He weighed it in his hand for a moment, and then threw it as hard as he could. It hit another tree nearby and snapped in half, but not without transferring the energy it carried into the tree, causing the whole tree to shake. With his eyes, Morgead could see the startled creatures scuttling and flying away. He picked up another tree branch, and hurled it at the same tree with an angry grunt just after it stopped shaking. And again and again because he was just…so mad, for everything that's happened.

Finally, he stopped. Taking it out on the trees. Very subtle, he thought.

Slowly, Morgead let the walls of wrath down and allowed the realization to sink in.

Jez was gone.

_No._ A part of him thought furiously.

_Can't you see?_ A small voice inside of his head sounded_, Can't you see, that she's gone? She left you. Just like everyone else. She doesn't care. She betrayed you._

"Shut up." He said out loud.

_Lovely. I'm talking to myself_.

All right. So Jez was gone. So what? She vanished. No big deal. For all he knew, she only cared about herself, and he didn't care about her that much anyway. By all means, it should be a good thing, now that he can have the leadership all to himself. Who wanted someone else, someone equally capable, challenging the leadership all year long? Now he can assume the ultimate authority of the gang. He always wanted that. There was nothing that can stop him from getting more power. It was why he and Jez created the gang for. To be more powerful.

But there was something more. Something obvious that he couldn't see. He felt not only fury and anger and betrayal, but also grief and pain and confusion. He couldn't explain why.

What was she to him? She's just…Jez. Jez, stubborn, hot-headed. Jez, his rival, constantly challenging him. Always antagonizing him. Jez, who was always there and managed to annoy him and back him up at the same time. Jez, the only friend he'd known. Jez…who promised she'd never leave.

Like he expected her to keep a promise. Rules are there to be broken. Why not promises? He didn't _need_ her. He thought with acrimony.

And then it struck him. Hollowness settled in his stomach as he realized the fact that Jez was either dead, or she had abandoned him. Just like everyone else had—his mother, the elders.

It hurt him, much more than he expected.

If the latter, then he should've expected this—after all, everyone else did. He thought bitterly. But Jez wasn't everyone else. It was much more than that. She betrayed him.

But if she was dead, if Jez was dead…

No. His mind flooded with memories. The little girl with fiery red hair and eyes that are neither silver nor blue, befriending him. Never feeling alone anymore, running wild through the streets with her, never afraid. Being there for each other, they understood each other. Practicing how to fight, plotting their future to avenge for the forgotten ones. Recruiting gang members, wrestling for the leadership ever since. They were invincible, undefeatable, and indomitable. They were going to become legends and last forever. She was etched in every corner of his memory. She was full of energy, she was haloed with flames. She gave him hope; she was everything vibrant, everything good in his world. And _she can't be gone._

He was startled himself at the sudden sentiment, startled at the comprehension of how much she actually meant to him. _I never realized._

Okay, maybe he did care about her. He'd die to save her, and he knew she'd do the same for him. Well, so he thought. Because we were friends. He thought, and it was true. But I don't absolutely need her… Lie. He found the inexplicable feeling that loosing her…missing her…was like a part of his limbs were missing. He felt incomplete without her. Alone. And as if he were in a glass fish bowl in the dark, it felt, like darkness, pressing in on him every second.

But it doesn't matter now. The pragmatic side of him thought. Because those days are dead now. She's gone. And no matter how he felt about her doesn't matter anymore. If she was alive—and a part of Morgead still wants to believe that she is—, then she abandoned him. Betrayed him. Whatever feelings he had for her wouldn't be worth it. The grief of loosing her builds simultaneously with the fury of her betrayal, because Morgead didn't know which one was true.

And he couldn't decide which was harder to accept, either: Jez being dead, or thinking Jez as a traitor. Oh, the typical Jez Redfern dilemma. Morgead thought wryly. You always have to win at the end, don't you?

Suddenly he just felt tired. He always hated showing any sign of weakness or fatigue, but right now, he felt like lying down in quick sand and sinking into the earth, never to come up again. Silently he groaned. He looked up at the moonless sky. The stars shone brighter in absence of the salient moonlight. He fixed his gaze on a cluster of stars, and stared long enough to notice the movement, just a tiny bit, to feel the Earth rotating on its axis. The Earth still spins, the world moves on, and the sun will still rise after the long night.

Except Jez Redfern was out of Morgead Blackthorn's life.

And it felt like all the warmth and colour's been sucked out of his world, leaving everything else cold and grey.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was a big bucket of Morgead-centric angst. Hope ya'll enjoyed it, as much as you can enjoy angst… A million apologies to those who've expecting this story to update, and also thank you so much for still following this fic! I know I haven't updated for…as long as Jez was gone from Morgead's life. Not because I found out I was half-vampire, unfortunately. But studies to do, exams to prepare for. And after that, stay away from laziness and procrastination, people, they do bad things to you. **

**As usual, reviews are loved! Please let me know if anything was OOC. If the thoughts flowed well or was it a bit all over the place…actually, maybe it should be all over the place; this is Morgead dealing with Jez. Anyway, it wasn't an easy chapter to write, and your opinion would be very, very valuable to me. C:**

**Anyone picked up where "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." and the crack in the wall come from? An infinitesimal reference to a show I can't stop thinking about right now…**


End file.
